


Natural Beauty

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9/10/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: All Natural.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Natural Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/10/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: All Natural.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“This is ridiculous!”

Overseeing proceedings from the wings of the photo shoot for Quidditch Monthly, Severus scowled as a witch moved forwards to reapply Harry’s make-up for the umpteenth time.

“What’s the point of taking photos if he doesn’t look anything like himself? It should be more natural.”

Harry glanced across at him, unable to suppress a smile. “You don’t like me as Thor, God of Thunder, then?”

“I prefer you as _you_ ,” Severus replied testily.

The make-up witch smiled at him knowingly. “You’ll have him back in no time, Headmaster.”

Severus only just resisted the urge to hex her.

~~~

“Are you done yet? You’ve been in there for over forty minutes!”

As soon as they’d returned home, Harry had disappeared into the bathroom and Severus had decided to start preparing dinner. It was now ready and there was still no sign of Harry emerging.

“Nearly!”

Pursing his lips, Severus cast a charm on the meal to keep it warm. A moment later he heard the door open behind him and turned.

“About ti—“

The words died on his lips as he took in the view. A very naked and freshly scrubbed Harry was leaning in the doorway, smirking.

~~~

“Is this better? All natural.”

Severus’ eyes travelled down Harry’s body appreciatively, his own body responding as he stepped closer.

“Much. But perhaps a little _too_ natural for a photo shoot.”

Harry laughed, curling his hand into Severus’ robes to pull him closer still. “This is just for you.” His eyes took on a mischievous glint, his smile turning seductive. “Do you want to make sure I got _all_ the make-up off?”

“I do believe a thorough check is in order,” Severus purred, sealing his lips over Harry’s and guiding him backwards into the bedroom, eternally thankful for warming charms.


End file.
